


The Evil Queen and her not so evil minions

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Minions (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: This is set after the ending of the Once Upon a Time Series where all the rounds was united.The Evil Queen manages to conjure a bunch of minions when a spell goes wrong, not knowing what to do she calls Regina for help. Meanwhile Regina is having struggles knowing that baby Hope is not Hook and Emma's but herself and Emma's.





	The Evil Queen and her not so evil minions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is made for the fun of it mostly. I saw a picture online with the EQ yelling at the minions and so I decided making a story out of it, this is the result. 
> 
> This has alternative Robin and the Evil Queen, and Hook/Emma going over to SwanQueen. 
> 
> Also introducing Elliot the baby dragon and Maleficent's granddragon.

**_The Evil Queen and her not so evil minions_ **

The Evil Queen was pacing back an forth in front of her big mirror, hearing mumbling behind her, it was driving her insane she was sure of it, her current servants. It seemed to be a million of them, all yellow and dressed in blue pants. The one she disliked the most was one named Norbert, he was the most stupid of them all.

She turned to look at the tree in front, she knew them as Kevin, Stuart and Bob, right now Bob was holding his bear in one arm and an apple in the other. He held the apple towards her and said, “Bable?”

“Thank you, Bob, would you please take the rest and go somewhere else?” she tried, knowing by now that probably wouldn’t even work.

She took a deep breath and looked into the mirror, using a spell to get a hold of her better half, Regina on the other side. Regina soon looked back at her saying, “Queenie how are you?”

“Horrible! I cast a spell to make more servants to keep Robin away and well this happened?” she said, making a gesture to the big heap of yellow little men.

“Wow, they are real, how?” Regina said rather shocked, knowing Henry would love them. He used to watch the movies with minions when he was younger.

“I just told you, how do I get rid of them?” said the Queen frustrated.

“Mind if I see which spell you used,” Regina asked polite.

“Sure, Stuart can you get me the paper over there,” the Queen said, pointing at a piece of paper on a table close by. He got it and ran back to her, getting a thank you from the Queen. She held it up towards the mirror so she could see, making Regina laugh heartfelt, “What did daddy always tell us to do, Gina?”

“Always wash our hands before dinner, I don’t know?” she shrugged.

“Check our homework twice, your failed spell is due to simple spelling error, instead of a million guards, you have written a minion guard, and why on earth would you need that many in the first place. Robin, even being a sly thief is just one man,” Regina looked at her evil twin, still amused.

“He was getting on my nerves, always being here and I needed a break, can you blame me really for wanting some peace,” the Queen shrugged.

“Not really, then again I have to deal with Captain guyliner and Emma trying to play parents for baby Hope,” said Regina, rolling her dark eyes.

“He really should stay off the eyeliner,” said the Queen with a small laugh, before adding, “Have you told Emma?”

“What exactly?” Regina asked looking at her counterpart with wondering eyes now.

“That the child you are raising might be yours, I remember you told me about an incident before you sent them off through the portal,” the Queen said.

“I seriously doubt that, Queenie, now regarding your minions, did you try to reverse the spell?” Regina wondered, a bit amused.

“Yes I did, it didn’t work, maybe I should take this as a lesson. I suppose I should talk to Robin and I am sure Roland will love these, any chance you would want some at your mansion?” the Queen wondered curiously.

“Hardly, but I am certain either Henry or Lucy would love some, why don’t you bring them over?” Regina wondered, after all with all the world’s now united it wasn’t far from her once dark castle to the mansion, to be fair they both mostly lived in the castle together, she had the West wing and Regina the East.

“Alright, see you in a matter of hours,” she said with a snigger, turning to her mentions that stood looking at her still saying, “Any chance you would like a new boss?”

“Boss,” they cheered and started jumping up and down ever so excitedly. She shook her head and started to walk towards the front of the castle, them following on her tail. She sighed knowing she was most likely stuck with them for life, although she didn’t know why as she wasn’t evil anymore. Wasn’t these creatures only suppose to be follow the ones that were. Unless… she looked down at her belly, unless her and Robin’s unborn would turn out that way, no that couldn’t be it.

Her mind went to her friend’s wondering if any of her former friends would be evil enough for these little men. Maleficent was the first that came to mind, only she had calmed down now that she and Lily had made piece, to her knowledge her old best friend was about to become a grandmother. Then it was Ursula, the sea bitch, she still tormented a soul now and again, but after she settled with the seaman Rolfe she wasn’t all that either. Then it was Cruella or Rumple, but one was dead and the other in prison, so they wouldn’t work. The Queen realized it was one of the few times she wished her mother was still alive. It would have solved this problem as there was no greater evil in any land.

Her mind went to Henry’s movies, didn’t these guys have an owner, Gru, it couldn’t hurt to ask, not that she really got their language. She took a deep breath asking, “What happened to your boss Gru?”

“No Gru, tu?” came the answer along with a lot of tu’s. The Queen tiredly resigned, swearing at herself for making the damn spell go wrong. Still she left the castle and poofed herself and them into the busy streets of Storybrooke. She took a deep breath as she started looking around for Robin, knowing it was pointless and that he most likely was in the forest. Slowly she made her way down the main street and towards the doc. The yellow little men followed her where she went, making people look at her. She didn’t really care though, the Queen was so used to being looked at by now that she didn’t care at all. The not so Evil Queen sat down on a bench by the doc, the small yellow men next to her. Tears streaming from her eyes, mostly because she didn’t feel evil anymore, or maybe it was just her other half that was good. In fact she didn’t really feel like a Queen or anything anymore, in fact she felt quite lost when it came down to it. As if the minions sensed her emotions Bob held up his bear towards her saying something she interrupted as an, ‘ I am sorry.’

“No it is okay, Bob,” she whispered, still she took the bear he offered, it made her feel a little bit better.

She took a deep breath when she heard Henry’s voice, or the older version of her son say, “Mom, is that you?”

“Yes Henry,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“And you got real minions why?” he looked at them with a puzzled face.

“Spell gone wrong and I can’t get rid of them,” she said with a heavy sigh.

He didn’t even bothered to ask what kind of spell had gone wrong, instead he sat down by the little me and asked, “So what are your names?”

Of course that didn’t help much as the bunch started saying their names at the same time. Henry couldn’t stop laughing by the fact that his mother was rolling her eyes at this. He looked at her, asking, “Can I borrow them, please?”

“If you get them to follow you, go ahead,” she said with small smile.

Henry shrugged and said, “So you want to see something really evil, cause if you do follow me.”

The Queen watched in surprised as the small men followed her son down the main street. She closed her eyes, finally some peace, or so she hoped, when she heard Robin’s voice say, “Hi love, I have been looking all over for you. I am so glad I found you.”

“Oh?” she didn’t bother to open her eyes.

“I think I have figured it out,” he said, sitting down next to her.

“Figured out what?” she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Alright I know you can blast me to the end of the world, but I am gonna risk it,” he gave her one of his particular smiles, before continuing, “I didn’t get it at first that you were sick ever so often, and moody cause you were tired as you are usually not, tired that is. But then it hit me cause that was how my late wife was when she was pregnant.”

“Well congratulations you solved the mystery,” she groaned, again rolling her eyes lightly.

“But how, I though you were barren?” he said, quickly adding, “Not that that mean I am not happy about it, but I am just surprised that is all.”

“I don’t know, I am just assuming that since you are my true love it just happened,” she said with a shrug.

“That actually does makes sense, which brings me to another question, do you want this child. I know I do, but I would never force you to keep it if you didn’t,” he said and looked at her with tender eyes.

“I… do wish to keep it, if that is alright with you,” said the Queen and smiled shyly at him.

“Well then, I say we do that, and ten is the second question is how are you feeling?” he looked at her with still tender eyes.

“A little tired, and I am wondering how I am going to get rid of my army of little yellow minions,” she said with a sigh.

“Maybe we should just keep them around, just in case we need a babysitter or two in the future,” said pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt and I know the Henry’s likes them,” she shrugged.

“So do you want to make a public announcement of this?” he asked, nodding towards her belly.

“Maybe when I start to show, I am just afraid to jinx it,” she said, leaning against him.

He nodded and pressed a kiss into her dark strands, not even being able to get how she could sit down so easily on a bench like this with her massive purple dress. He didn’t care to ask though, he was just glad she let him close.

 

* * *

 

In another part of town Regina was knocking on Emma’s door, or rather the door to Emma and Hook’s home in town. By now it felt like forever since she had been crowned Queen of the united rounds, when it in fact that only had been four months. That of course meant that young Hope by now was five months or a bit more after Regina’s estimates. She sighed knowing what she was about to do was the worst idea in history of time, and therefore turned to walk away, when the door opened, and she heard Hook say, “Regina, what do we owe the pleasure.”

She turned on her heel, saying, “I was hoping to talk to you and Emma, but if this is a bad time I can come back later.”

“No, do come in, Emma will be right down, she is putting Hope down for her nap,” said Hook, stepping aside so the woman could come inside.

“Thank you,” she said with a dignified nod.

“It is nothing wrong I do hope,” he said as she seemed rather serious.

“I does depend on how you see it, but let us wait until Emma can join us,” said she with a polite smile.

He nodded and gestured for her to follow him into the living room. She soon sat down on the couch, hands in her lap, asking, “How is everything with Hope?”

“Fine, find, she is growing up to be strong and healthy, babbling a lot, but I suppose she takes after her mother and older brother when it comes to that. She has terrible tantrums when she doesn’t get her way though, stubborn little bugger,” he said with a small laugh.

“Oh, has she shown any signs of magical properties yet?” Regina wondered curiously.

“Only one time, but then again we weren’t sure if she would have any as Emma developed hers later in life and I have none,” he said thoughtfully.

“I suppose that is true,” Regina nodded in agreement, just as Emma came inside the room, her face lighning up by the sight of Regina and she said, “I thought I heard your voice.”

“Well here I am, I have come to talk to you both about Hope,” said Regina with a heavy sigh.

“Oh?” said Emma, sensing something was right.

“Yes I have reason to believe she may be my daughter, well partly,” said Regina in a serious tone, looking down in the floor.

“I am sorry?” Hook said, looking at his wife, as they heard something crash with a hard force towards the side of the house and laugher and cheering from the outside.   
Emma got up and over to a nearby window yelling, “Henry Mills that better not be you! What the hell!”

Regina raised a brow seeing what looked like a water balloon followed by more flying inside the window, only to smash against walls and floor and leaving different colors behind. A smiled graced her lips remembering Henry once did that in his earlier days, she had grounded him for months and had him repaint the façade of the city hall.

“Hook, do something we are under attack,” Emma groaned looking at her husband for help.

Regina couldn’t help but smile as she ran over to one of the other windows in the house opening it, seeing the Henry’s and what seemed like a sea of minions throwing paint balloons against the house laughing and cheering. She used her powers making a ton of water balloons throwing them back. She could see Emma and Killing throwing what seemed like balloons filled witch sticker substance and feathers from the window further up. She could hear Hook say, “Dear I think we are outnumbered.”

Regina found her cell with her free hand texting Snow, Charming and Robin, saying, “We are under attack at Emma’s house, bring anything you can shoot out a window and be here ASAP!”

It didn’t take them long to appear, and help out with everything from throwing eggs to water balloons from the inside. Regina gasped seeing her evil half helping Henry from the outside making it rain sticky flour bombs inside the house. Regina could tell she was enjoying herself, still looking over a frustrated Emma she could tell she wasn’t really having fun anymore. She could hear her mumble something like, “Why my house?”

Regina waved a white flag making the ones outside stop as yelled, “Peace please.”

“For now, let us go and terrorize the village the oldest Henry yelled at the minions that followed him. The Queen followed them, and arm around Henry’s shoulder, making Regina shake her head. She used her powers to clean the house within seconds, seeing that Charming look at her and ask, “What were those creatures?”

“A mistake made by my better half I am afraid, and seems they are here to stay,” said Regina with a shrug.

“I am not even ask how,” Emma said with a heavy sigh.

“Probably wise, love,” said Hook, smiling at her.

“Well sometimes things doesn’t go as planned,” said Regina, walking over to one of the windows looking out. The Charming’s took this as their que to leave, as did Robin, leaving Regina alone with Hook and Emma.

“So you were saying that you might be Hope’s parent, why?” said Hook, looking at Regina, then his wife. Sure he had wondered why their baby girl had brown eyes and not blue like them, but he figured that it came from genetics back in the family lines, and so he didn’t worry. He loved her just the same.

“I have tried to figure that out myself, but what I have come to is that night not long before you two left to whatever alternative world you ended up in, Emma and I had an encounter in the back of Granny’s. I wouldn’t go as far as to say we planned it, still it happened, and magic got exchanged that much I know. All things considered neither of you have brown eyes like that, I do. That said I don’t plan to part her from the two of you, or split you up, all I ask is a DNA test and if that is positive I want some more time with her,” Regina explained.

“You have exchanged magic before?” Hook wondered, something wasn’t adding up.

“Yes, but this time it was different because it was true love’s magic,” said Regina, remembering regretting now the steamy kisses, how she had almost forced herself onto Emma out of need in a moment of drunken weakness. She realized she just lied to Hook about not going all the way, they had as her hand had been down Emma’s pants, making her come so hard that she leaked onto her hand. They just hadn’t gotten all dressed down. Regina had regretted it afterwards even if she had felt something when she kissed Emma so hard that night and licked her fingers and hand clean. She had felt something towards Emma, like her eyes opened, something she couldn’t explain. As she retracted her hands from Emma’s pants she felt dirty because she knew Emma was married and she shouldn’t have done that. The brunette was about to walk away, when Emma pulled her back and returned the favor, she had been crying she remembered, because without realizing it her body had longed for it for so long. Emma had kissed away her tears and held her, and to Regina it had meant the world, if only for a second. The crying had continued as Emma left with her husband and that shag in the alley way behind Granny’s became a vague memory, a memory of something she shouldn’t have done, of someone she shouldn’t have.

Regina probably never would have brought it up if as she knew it would never happened again and she though for Emma to end up like that their bodies had to be even closer. In the end when she learned Emma was pregnant she had assumed that it was Hook’s until recently. Baby Hope’s brown eyes were as dark as her own and her mothers, not blue as Killian and Emma. In the back of her mind she knew that somehow that moment of wrecklessness could now be the reason as to why baby Hope was born. It was like she could see part of herself within the young baby girl, and it hurt her inside that she wasn’t there to raise her alongside Emma. It was only her bad that the blonde clearly didn’t feel the same way, as she was still with Killian, even though Regina suspected Emma knew deep down that Regina now spoke the truth. Tears in her eyes as she looked out the window still, not knowing what to say or do, she just wanted to poof her way out of there.

“Alright we will agree to the DNA tests as long as you keep your word,” Hook reasoned, Emma didn’t say anything. She felt dizzy, pained for the other woman that she knew was crying from what she assumed to be a broken heart.

“Thank you, I shall meet you at the hospital tomorrow at noon,” Regina said, she couldn’t be there and she did the only thing she could poofed away to be alone with her pain.

 

* * *

 

The Queen, the Henry’s and the minions were taking up most of Granny’s and the outside, all having ice cream and bananas to celebrate the victory. The younger of the two Henry’s looked at the Queen asking, “We are not really going to terrorize the village are we?”

“Probably not, even it was fun, maybe we should just free Cruella from her prison for the fun of it or tease Maleficent as this is the most fun I have in ages,” the Queen answered, a big smile gracing her lips as she knew this would be one of the best days in her life even in the aftermath. Not only had she had the most fun fight taking down Emma’s house, well sort of, but she had gotten the courage to tell Robin about their unborn young one.

“Why not do both and include Lucy and Jacinda?” the older Henry asked, knowing his wife and daughter would find this as amusing as he and ‘his brother,’ did.

“Sure why not, the merrier or what do you say, my minions,” the Queen yelled only to have all of them cheer and a couple of them holding up some homemade weapons. She didn’t know then the day would be known in the aftermath as the day she almost drove Maleficent to insanity and the day Cruella would get some new playmates. Still as Henry called upon his wife and daughter for some backup she sensed something deep within and she knew it was because Regina’s heart was breaking again. She got outside and called for her raven, that soon came to land on her shoulder. She made a small piece of a quill appear and wrote a message, then putting the piece of paper into the mouth of the raven saying, “Find Robin and give him this and then come back to me.”

The bird made a halfhearted noise but flew up, only to return not long after with another note. The Queen pet his head saying, “Good bird, Lucifer, now deliver this to Regina and stay with her for a while.”

The bird made a sound and flew off towards the Queen’s castle to find his second mistress. The Queen smiled after him, knowing that it had been a good thing to get the raven decades back, he was a faithful companion. She then let her eyes go to all the yellow creatures and let an evil grin appear on her lips as she started to make a plan in her head on what would displease Maleficent enough.

 

* * *

 

_**10 Months later.** _

Lucifer was sitting on a cradle watching over the Queen’s son John Lucas Mills Hood, he ended up being names after Robin’s best friend and the last name of the Lucas family as the Queen always liked the name. Of course Robin was wise enough not to argue on the fact, especially not right after his wife had delivered him two healthy children, a boy and a girl. The Queen was at the moment feeding their daughter Evie Mercy. She were to have the same last names as her brother. He knew all too well that the name Evie was the closest thing his wife could come to the word Evil, and Mercy was because that was the word had come up quite often during the pregnancy and after, when his wife asked the children to have Mercy on her poor soul.

Of course the children had had a huge naming ceremony about a month after their birth, with all their friends, family and her minions, or what was left of them. By now all that was left at her and Regina’s castle was about fifty or so, some had moved in with Henry and his family, some with Cruella and some with other villians around their new kingdom. Some had even joined the dwarfs working in the minds. And although they still at times had family wars for the fun of it, it was mostly peaceful times.

She startled hearing something big landing on her balcony, no doubt Maleficent paying her a visit. She looked towards the balcony from where she was sitting, seeing a dozen minions jump of the dragons back and run inside the castle. Then Mal turned into her lovely self, coming over to greet her friend with a silent greeting, as she saw the sleeping baby in his cradle.

“You can talk you know,” the Queen spoke.

“Oh I do know, just being careful,” said Maleficent, finding a chair and sitting down next to her.

“All is well I trust?” the Queen asked polite.

“Yes, just needed some peace, a baby in my castle as my age?” the other woman shook her head.

“You do have my sympathy, you didn’t happen to see my husband on the flight over here, did you?” the Queen requested.

“Out in the woods with Roland and the merry men from what I could gather. They were teasing Snow’s guards again,” said Maleficent with a small laugh.

“Ah, they could use the exercise,” said the Queen, removing her little girl from her breast, placing her against her shoulder to burp her.

“Agreed, they are way too lazy during peace time, so any gossip?” asked Maleficent, listening to the minions making trouble somewhere in the castle.

“Not other than the fact Cruella moved into one of the guest rooms at Granny’s B&B, rumors have it she has gotten the taste for a certain wolf. I do think if that is the case Granny will shoot her,” said the Queen with a heartfelt laugh, just as Kevin, Stuart and Bob appeared before holding up some toys, Bob smiled saying, “papoy?”

“Oh yes, thank you, dearies,” said the Queen and took the stuffed animals they were holding in their hands. They smiled and walked away, the Queen turned to her friend and said, “I honestly don’t know what I would have done without them.”

“Likewise, my dear, likewise, even though I have to admit they get on nerves sometimes,” said Maleficent, adding, “How is your better half, I haven’t seen her for months.”

“I think she is doing quite well, after they did find the child was hers and not Killian. He took it hard, mostly due to the fact they had slept together, or what they did and she never gave me the full details. Still it seems that she did have regrets about it. However once Emma came clean and told her that she didn’t regret it, it seemed that the two of them found a way to together. Still they didn’t find it right for Hook not to be with his child so not sure how they solved that to be honest. To be fair like you I haven’t seen or heard from her in months. I was thinking maybe going over to her side of the castle when the twins are awake. You must find it odd I haven’t already, but these two, spite the fact they are only two months old take up quite much of my time,” said the Queen that now was done burping her daughter and now was rocking her back to sleep. She felt she fell in love with her over and over each time she looked over at her. That and of course her brother.

“Motherhood suits you, Gina,” said Maleficent in a soft tone.

“Speaking of you never told me who is the father of your grandchild is or if it is a boy or girl, was he a dragon even?” Regina wondered curious.

“He is a big green dragon, a Welsh prince it would seem in his human shape, and he well mated more for the fun of it, but I tracked him down and taught him a lesson, and now Pete is a very devoted father. Their son is called Elliott and he is the cutest dragon I have ever seen, really Regina, all green and fuzzy. He has not yet taken human form, so we are  not sure he will or not, still he knows we are his family and he is so cuddly and playful, you have no idea,” said Maleficent, love in her voice now.

“Really, I thought that most dragons were born human and then changed as they got older,” said Regina with a soft smile, as she imagined this Elliot.

“Not always, pends how strong the magic is, let me show you a picture of him,” Maleficent said, finding her phone in the pocket of her coat to show her friend. Regina looked at him, seeing he was quite small being rocked to bed in a cradle. She smiled at her friend, “Awwwe that is too adorable.”

“Yes he is, you know I didn’t think I could love anyone quite so much,” said Maleficent with a loving smile.

“It is amazing how a wounded heart is able to heal,” said Regina as she put her now sleeping daughter back in the crib, next to her sleeping brother. He stirred a bit and moved closer to her. Regina could feel her heart swell and tears come to her eyes of pure happiness.

Just then Robin came inside, seeing his wife on the edge of tears. He was done in the woods for the day and figured it was high time he returned to his family. Worry struck within her when he could see she was about to cry and Maleficent looking at her with tender eyes. Surely the dragon hadn’t done anything to upset his wife. He walked over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder saying, “Are you alright, my love?”

“I am, just so very happy,” she whispered and smiled at him through her tears. She sometimes felt her heart could burst with the happiness she was feeling. As the minions had heard her soft sob, they came over, a couple offering her a handkerchief, she took it and thanked them. Another couple tried in their own way, making her heart swell even more.

“It is okay, I am alright,” said the Queen to her little, babbling yellow men. They smiled at her before they padded away. Maleficent looked down as a couple of her own came padding along, one offering a pear, which she took and thanked them. Maleficent smiled at her old friend, glad to see her this happy when they heard a thump and a squeak coming from the balcony.

“Oh dear,” Maleficent said as she got up from the chair. She walked outside, only to come back in, rocking a baby dragon in her arms. Big tears coming from his eyes and Regina could see a little scratch near one of his knees.

“So this is him I take it, baby Elliot?” the Queen wondered, coming closer to look at the creature, bigger than a regular baby, but the smallest dragon she had ever seen. She held a teddy bear up in front of him, to distract him as she gently healed the little wound. He grasped for it with his little paw making a few sounds.

“Yes, this is he, and by the looks of it, he has managed to fly for the first time, we have to work on your landings though,” Maleficent mused, looking at him with tender eyes.

“And his parents?” the Queen wondered as minion Bob came closer, saying something, making the little dragon look at him, then blow a small fire, not enough to even hurt him. Bob looked at him with wide eyes saying, “Wow.”

“I assumed either close by or back at the castle?” she looked at her grandson as if he would tell her the answer.

He made a few sounds again, then yawned, closing his eyes. Maleficent looked at Regina, “At the castle, he flew as he missed me.”

“Adorable, his first flight and he go to find his grandma,” Regina smiled at them, she could tell Maleficent was moved, even if she didn’t cry, it was something about the way her facial features softened.

“Yes it is,” Maleficent rocked him lovingly in her arms, just as a small sky of light blue smoke appeared on the floor and out of it came young Hope. The Queen frowned a little, but simply shrugged at it. The little dragon however made a little noise making smoke come out of his nose. Then he broken free from her grandmorther’s arms and flew down on the floor. He moved towards the young girl, sniffing her coming close. She made a sound, balling something smiling ever so happily by this as his breath tickled her. When he was done sniffing, Elliot sat down and made a sound. Hope soon came over and gave him a big hug.

“Aww would you look at that, the dragon and the princess,” said the Queen in a soft tone.

“Yes, he may be younger than her say wise, but dragons manage to develop fast, so he should be about her age mentally,” Maleficent said smiling at the young couple, seemingly talking to each other through babbles and sounds. Elliot sneezed making a small fire come out, and Hope looked at him with amazement clapping her little hands, squalling with joy. Encouraged by her happy sounds he made another fire appear, blowing a little ring out of it. Hope continued to look at the fire as it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The Queen and Maleficent exchanged looks as Robin that up to now had stood looking over the twins came over to stand by his Queen. He smiled at her saying, “You think their way of playing is safe?”

“It should be, in worst case I can used my power to put out his fire of anything starts to burn,” she concluded. Just them Emma came running inside the great hall. Spotting her youngling with a fire breathing dragon no matter how small shoot fear through her body, making her say, “Hope, you shouldn’t be playing with that thing!”  

“That… what you are calling a thing is my grandson, and he won’t harm as much as a fly, Emma,” said Maleficent calmly, she hated it, the fear in the other woman’s tone.

“He is a dragon and she is a baby,” Emma objected strongly.

“He is as much of a baby as your daughter, which from the looks or it can remove herself any place she sees fit,” Maleficent pointed out. The Queen and Robin choose to stand down thus far.

“A child that can breathe fire and probably cause harm on others if he wanted to,” Emma spat.

Hope that by now sensed that the two adults were arguing about them and that it upset her new friend crawled closer to him. Little Elliot was shivering lightly because he didn’t have to understand what this woman was saying, but clearly being a dragon was a bad thing to her. She looked at his new friend, small tears in his eyes as he started to make sounds like he was in pain, but she took it as their words or tone of them hurt him. She came closer, hugging him the best way she could. Because her moms and her dad said her hugs were magical. Elliot leaned his head against her shoulder whimpering, not getting why being a dragon was a bad thing, surely his parents and grandmother didn’t think so, and neither did his friend. He didn’t even realize that the little girl transferred them to another room in the castle. Hope did though, she tended to do that when she wanted to be somewhere really badly she tended to think of the place and suddenly there she was. She smiled seeing she was in one of her safe places her bedroom. She let go of little Elliot and crawled over to her toy collection finding a stuffed bunny. She then crawled back and handed it to the small dragon. He looked confused, but grasped it with his paw making a happy sound. Hope smiled and found another stuffed animal starting to play as they babbled, not caring about the adults at the other end of the castle.

While Hope was protecting her friend Regina had appeared in the doorway, hearing how Emma and Maleficent were talking about this young innocent dragon boy so badly broke her heart. Especially when she saw him on the floor with Hope doing nothing wrong. It was like watching any other children play, they seemed happy. At least until the tones of their voice changed, then the dragon seemed scared and somehow hurt as he started to cry. The good Queen didn’t think much about it when Hope removed them both from the situation. After all it was not the first time their daughter did that, or the last she knew. Regina just assumed at her daughter took them to her nursery or her playroom so her friend could be safe. She could however see that the minions got upset with it as they started running around like crazy seemly looking for them. She found it funny that Maleficent and Emma hadn’t noticed yet, spite the commotion.

Regina thread into the room, regal as ever, greeting her other half and her husband with a nod. She got one in return, then she poke, “Not to interrupt the name calling here, or anything, but it might be useful to know that the children has left the room. And before both of you stare on whose fault that is, you should mend fences, or I am sure we will get another Romeo and Juliet story going. Emma, I know you have reservations, but as Mal said he wasn’t doing anything to harm her, they were simply playing like children do. I don’t know why and I don’t care why, I am just happy they are. And Mal they are most likely in her nursery or playroom so no need to worry. No why don’t we just burry the hatches and move on, it is best for everyone.”

“I am sorry, Maleficent, I should have known better,” Emma said, knowing she one of these days should apologize for actually having killed her back in the days.

“Apology accepted, but take this as a warning, if you ever speak ill of my baby dragon again I shall incinerate you,” said Maleficent in a warning tone.

“Understood,” Emma said with nod. She knew she had overstepped in more than one way.

“Now that that is settle, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a grandmother, I even got you a gift,” said Regina, treading closer to her friend, handing her something that was neatly wrapped.

Maleficent opened it, only to find a shirt saying, “My grandma rocks,” and a feeding bottle. She smiled at Regina for the sentiment saying, “Thank you dear, it means a lot.”

“You are most welcome,” said Regina and smiled at her.  She then walked over to the crib and looked at the sleeping twins, a smile on red lips, they were indeed precious. She sighed knowing she should check that her daughter was in fact in her nursery, but she was too tired to do so just now. Hope had given her a lot of sleepless nights lately due to the fact that her teeth were growing. She and Emma were going to leave her in Killian’s care for a couple of days when she suddenly puffed away. Regina found she didn’t mind having the pirate raise her as well, it gave her some kind of father figure. Plus he had been there from the start, it felt wrong to exclude him. She yawned slightly, feeling Emma’s hand on her shoulder, “You okay, love?”

“I am fine, just a little tired, that is all,” said Regina, not turning her eyes away from the twins, when a group of the minions came running pass them and up towards the Queen, babbling fast. The Queen took a deep breath saying, “One of the time, please.”

They started to explain, making her say, “Oh I see, I shall take care of it, thank you.”

“Something wrong, dear?” Robin said, looking at his wife with worried eyes.

“No, if you would watch over the babies, and Mal, and you two come with me,” she looked at Emma and Regina. Robin nodded as he sat down on the Queen’s throne as she walked towards the main doors of the hall followed by the other three. He looked over at the throne next to the one he was sitting on. It belonged to Regina, both thrones equally impressive by the looks of it, and equally used. It seemed that the two versions of Regina had chosen to rule the kingdom together, just separating the issues between them. The only difference now and the time when Regina ruled in the enchanted forest, was that now both she and her evil half were fair and kind rulers, that were respected by the people. He couldn’t be prouder of them even if he tried.

 

The Queen’s heel were slamming into the tiles of the floor as she made her way to the nursery of young Hope. Maleficent walked next to her, staff in her hand, the Queen suspected it by now was mostly used to steady herself as the woman was getting older ever so slowly. Emma and Regina walked behind them exchanging worried looks.  

Emma’s heart was almost in her throat with fear as she walked towards the nursery, surly the little dragon wouldn’t have heard her daughter. She stopped behind the Queen as she slowly opened to door hearing Hope squeal with joy. She looked over at the shoulder of Maleficent seeing the little dragon making small fires and Hope taking them with her hands playing them before turning them out. The blonde hated to admit it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Hope made a few babbling sounds yawning. The little dragon did the same.

Maleficent walked into the room, picking him up, saying, “I think it is high time we get you home little man.”

Hope looked at them with sad eyes, making Regina say, “It is okay, angel, he will come back later.”

“Yes I shall make sure of it,” said Maleficent, giving the Queen a friendly kiss on the cheek, before she slowly made her way back, then turning into a dragon out on the veranda and let her grandson and minions climb on top, before flying back home.

“Hmm so we have dragons, minions and magic, do we need anything more?” Emma asked Regina with a small laugh, as she picked up their daughter from the floor, to put her to bed.

“No, not unless you need a dog?” Regina said thoughtfully.

“Maybe in a few years, can you call Hook and say that she will be a little late as she need a nap first?” Emma wondered, tucking their daughter in, under the watchful eyes of Regina and the Queen.

“Of couse,” Regina found her phone in the pocket of the slacks she was wearing to do just that. The Queen smiled over the fact that they did have it all, but she couldn’t help but to wonder when and if the minions would leave, considering they weren’t really that evil anymore, and after all they would need an evil boss in the long run, or did they?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story, I would love to hear your point of view.


End file.
